It is known to provide a heat sink for cooling electronic modules such as circuit board assemblies and radio frequency modules in electronic equipment to insure their satisfactory performance under varying environmental conditions.
The heat sink is characteristically a heat absorbing metal plate commonly called a chill plate to which at least one side and often both sides of the electronic module is held in heat transfer contact engagement by being clamped between substantially parallel spaced-apart plates of which at least one and preferably both are chill plates.
The prior art mechanisms heretofor employed for providing heat transfer contact between the chill plate and the electronic module have not been entirely satisfactory in that they are apt to loosen during handling or when subjected to vibration and thus have not insured a positive locked engagement insuring heat transfer engagement and often times even support of the module.